Tattoos
Justin Bieber has 67 tattoos. Bieber considers both of his sleeves to be one tattoo. 1. The Jonathan Livingston Seagull Justin's first tattoo is a small seagull in flight on his left hip, just like his father's. The tattoo is an image of the seagull from the fable Jonathan Livingston Seagull and is inked on many of the men of the Bieber family as a family tradition. According to the co-owner of the Son of a Gun Tattoo and Barbershop (a friend of Jeremy's) where Bieber’s tattoo was inked, Jeremy asked the tattoo artist to not publicise his son's first tattoo. This tattoo was inked in Toronto, Ontario, on 1 March 2010 - which was Bieber’s sixteenth birthday. The tattoo is a rite of passage, and represents learning to 'fly' and finding out about life in the process. Official first jb tatto.jpg|link= Seagull.jpg|link= 2. The name of Jesus in Hebrew Bieber’s second tattoo is inked vertically down his ribcage below his left armpit, and reads Yeshua which translates as Jesus in Hebrew. This tattoo has the same stencil and placement as the tattoo that his father, Jeremy got at the same time in April 2011 during Bieber’s “My World” tour in Tel Aviv, Israel. According to his friends, Bieber often finds inspiration in reciting Hebrew prayers before performing on stage. Second tatto.jpg|link= Hebrew1.jpg|link= Ribcage.jpg 3. A portrait of Jesus Bieber’s third tattoo is a portrait of Jesus on his left calf. The portrait is of Jesus during the Passion and depicts Jesus wearing the crown of thorns when he was mocked by Roman soldiers. The tattoo is a reminder to Bieber that he believes Jesus died for our sins. Third tatto.jpg|link= Jesus.jpg|link= Justin-Bieber-Jesus-Tattoo-on-his-Leg-justinbieberzone.com-.jpg|link= 4. A depiction of praying hands Bieber's fourth tattoo is a depiction of a pair of praying hands inked on to his left leg. This tattoo is located below the portrait of Jesus he got tattooed just a few months prior. Pictures of this tattoo circled the internet in March 2012, when Justin was on a fishing trip with his then-girlfriend Selena Gomez and some family members. Praying hands tattoo.jpg|link= Justin-Bieber-Praying-Hand-Tattoo-left-leg-justinbieberzone.com-.jpg|link= 14March2012-Justin-Bieber-Praying-Hands-Tattoo.jpg|link= 5. Believe June 20, 2012: During a interview on the Late Show with David Letterman, Bieber revealed his fifth tattoo, which was inspired by his album, titled “''Believe”. The tattoo was done by celebrity tattoo artist “Bang Bang” McCurdy. They sat at the computer, going through fonts, trying to figure out what style he liked. It came out kind of cartoony.McCurdy, Keith (November 17, 2015). ''Bang Bang: My Life in Ink. Dey Street Books. ISBN 978-0062382221. Justin Bieber Believe tattoo.jpg|link= 6. Chinese Character Shortly after getting his “Believe” tattoo on his left arm, the pop star got another tattoo on his right arm, in about the same spot as the Believe tattoo. Justin's Chinese character tattoo translates to “music”. The arm tattoo was inked on the 4th of July 2012. Music.jpg|link= 7. Crown Justin had his crown tattoo inked on his chest in late August of 2012. The meaning of this collarbone crown tattoo has yet to be revealed by Justin. Some believe it might be a tribute to the "King of Pop" Michael Jackson. Crown.jpg|link= Crown tattoo JB.jpg|'justinbieber' "Crown" via Instagram|link= 8. Owl On October 28, 2012, Justin Bieber revealed his eighth tattoo: a large black and white owl inked on his left forearm. Justin told GQ the owl signifies wisdom. Owl.jpg|link= Owl tattoo.jpg 9. Roses Addition to Praying Hands On December 30, 2012, Justin posted a photo of his addition to the praying hands tattoo on his leg. This tattoo includes a bunch of roses inked in black and white below and to the side of the praying hands. Roses hands.jpg|link= 10. Indian Head Hockey Team Logo January 1, 2013: Justin inked a profile of a Native American man on his left shoulder blade. The shoulder Indian tat is a tribute to his late grandfather, which whom he was very close, and was inspired by a Canadian hockey team called the Stratford Culliton. Apparently, the singer and his “grandpa” used to go see the team play every Friday night. Stratford Culliton.jpg|link= 11. Roman Numeral On January 14, 2013, Justin dedicated a very visible shoulder tattoo to his mom. Justin got a Roman numeral tattoo just below his right collarbone on the front part of his shoulder, and the ink represents his mother, Patricia Mallette’s, birth year – 1975. Roman.jpg|link= Justin getting his mom's birthday tattoo.jpg|Justin getting his mother's birthday tattoo (in roman numerals)|link= 12. Unknown sign Justin told GQ that x means unknown, explaining that people might know him as an artist, but not himself as a person. X.jpg|link= 13. Koi Fish Justin revealed a koi fish tattoo on his left arm during the meet-and-greet for his Copenhagen Believe Tour show on April 20. The koi fish has special meanings dating back to pre-historic times, especially in Asian cultures. Koi.jpg|link= 14. Tiger On April 22 2013, Justin revealed two new tattoos - a black and white tiger with its teeth bared, which is inked on his left bicep. Tiger.jpg|link= 15. Selena Gomez/Angel Justin added a new wrist tattoo to his collection on April 22 2013, and the angel image is almost an exact replica of a Selena Gomez photograph from Elle magazine. Justin regrets his Selena tattoo and told GQ that he tried to cover her face up with some shading. Selena Gomez Angel.jpg|link= Selena-V-neck-dress.jpg 16. A Knight Holding a Sword As the second royalty-themed Justin Bieber tattoo, the big knight tattoo inked on the inside of his left arm is meant to stand out. Could this knight be the infamous King Arthur pulling Excalibur from a rock, showing that he was the chosen one? Knight.jpg|link= 17. Castle with Crashing Waves to Complete a Half-Sleeve Justin Bieber completed the half sleeve tattoo he has been working towards on June 17, 2013, when he added a piece featuring a large castle with thrashing waves to his left arm. Justin Bieber’s castle tattoo joins other royalty-themed tattoos he has gotten inked lately, including a crown tat and a knight tattoo, leading some to think that the Biebs either considers himself pop star royalty or has a thing for medieval stuff! His dad had the castle first. Castle.jpg|link= 18. Bleeding Globe on the Cross As a new addition to his half sleeve, Justin got a sorta weird tattoo of a bleeding globe being crucified on the cross, wearing a crown of thorns and everything! Instead of the J-man being on this cross, as most would expect from the Biebs, it seems the Earth has taken his place. The tattoo is located next to the “Selena Gomez” angel tat on his left wrist, just below the knight tattoo. He was 8 years old and was in class and was drawing the cross with the world in it. Globe on cross.jpg|link= Globe.jpg Justin Bieber globe on cross graffiti.jpg 19. Eyeball of his mom July 17, 2013: Justin Bieber commissioned “Bang Bang” McCurdy to ink a realistic eye based on his mom’s eye. Because of where they were placing the piece, Bieber was in a lot of pain. The inside of your elbow is generally a tough place to get tattooed, and on this day, Justin just wasn’t having it. So instead of taking the time to do something detailed, he wound up with a more stylized, less realistic image. The tattoo took about 20 minutes. Eye tattoo.jpg|link= 20 + 21. Rose August 1, 2013: Shortly after his performance at the Prudential Centre in New Jersey on Thursday night, Justin headed to tattoo artist and pal Bang Bang’s NYC tattoo parlor for some ink, and left with two roses on his arm and some shading in between a couple of existing tattoos he'd had done by other artists. As he was tattooing, McCurdy noticed he’d subconsciously folded an “S” (for Selena Gomez?) into the petals of the rose. Rose.jpg|link= Justin Bieber Rose tattoo.jpg|link= 22. Angel Wing We weren’t quite sure at first what the mysterious tattoo on Bieber’s bicep was, but once we got a clear view of the ink, we realized it was a big image of a single angel’s wing. Justin Bieber’s angel wing tattoo is located next to the tat of a tiger’s head on the outside of the singer’s left arm, and was probably inked during the same session as his Bible verse tattoo, in August 2013. This is the second wing tat Justin has. Wing.jpg|link= 23.' Bible verse: Psalm 119:105 on his right shoulder' On August 25, 2013 he had another tattoo. The tattoo reads, "Your word is a lamp for my feet, a light on my path," which is from Psalm 119:105. This is another tattoo dedicated to Bieber's strong Christian faith. Verse.jpg 24. A Fierce Eagle On November 30, 2013, shortly after performing at a sold-out concert in Sydney, Australia, Justin Bieber revealed a new tattoo on his upper left arm and shoulder. The ink features a fierce-looking black and white eagle in flight with its talons out, and is surrounded by some clouds as well. Eagle.jpg|link= Eagle2.jpg|link= 25. Star During a December 2013 trip to the Philippines to raise funds for typhoon victims, Justin Bieber accidentally revealed a new tattoo on his left arm – a black and white star tattoo inked in between his wing and rose tattoos. Star.jpg|link= Star2.jpg|link= Justin Bieber sleeping 2016.jpg|link= 26. Jester Shortly after being accused of hurling eggs at a neighbors house, Justin Bieber got a new jester tattoo on his right arm, located just under his Japanese Kanji tattoo. The small jester tattoo was inked on Saturday, January 11th. Bieber's best friend, Ryan Butler shares the same tattoo. Jester.jpg|link= 27. Compass Just one day after debuting the small jester tattoo on his arm, Justin Bieber showed off yet another new tattoo – this time inking a large black and white compass on the outside of his left bicep, as part of his near-complete sleeve. The Biebs revealed his compass tattoo on Instagram on January 12, 2014. Compass.jpg|link= 28. Love Three new tats in three days. Tattoo number 28 for the Biebs is a small tattoo located on the inside of his right forearm that reads “LOVE” in a simple black Gothic font, with the letters written vertically instead of horizontally. It is rumored that Justin’s “LOVE” tattoo was inspired by former flame Selena Gomez. Love.jpg|link= 29. Small Treble Clef Music plays a major role in Justin Bieber’s life, and the singer proved this point when he had a tiny treble clef tattoo inked behind his left ear on January 14, 2014. Justin’s treble clef tattoo features a small, elegant treble clef inked in black behind his left ear, and was probably done by celebrity tattoo artist Keith “Bang Bang” McCurdy. Music Note.jpg|link= 30. Cross January 2014: Justin Bieber called Keith McCurdy and wanted him to come to Panama. He tattooed Bieber in a hot room and he was sweaty but still pushed himself to do a great tattoo, which was a cross in the middle of Bieber's chest. Cross tattoo.jpg|link= 31. Forgive January 2014: Justin Bieber's “Forgive” tattoo is inked in black on his right hip by tattoo artist, Keith McCurdy. Bieber wanted to get tattooed in his jet flying from Panama to Canada. McCurdy wanted to tattoo “Fly” or an airplane on him, but Justin Bieber insisted on “Forgive.” As for the significance of the tattoos… Bang Bang got a text afterward from Bieber, explaining, "Forgiveness is powerful, forgive as Jesus died on the cross to forgive our sins." Forgive.jpg|link= 32. Banksy’s Balloon Girl In March 2014, he went under the needle for a tattoo tribute to famed urban street artist Banksy. Banksy.jpg|link= 33. Diamond In March 2014, Justin Bieber revealed a new diamond tattoo as part of the growing sleeve on his right arm. Justin’s diamond tattoo is inked on the outside of his right wrist, just below his hand, and features a very light outline of the very same diamond featured in the album artwork for the pop star’s recent “Confident” collaboration with Chance The Rapper. Diamond.jpg|link= Diamond2.jpg|link= Diamond tattoo on arm.jpg|link= 34. Graffiti Star In March 2014, Justin revealed another star tattoo. It's based on graffiti. Stargraffiti.jpg|link= Justin Bieber globe on cross graffiti.jpg 35-48. *'Smiling Korean Mask' * Trust * Old-school Boom Box with music notes * Magic 8-Ball * Boo (Ghost from Super Mario) * Black spade cards symbol * Two hashtags * Fish Scales * "Bieber” in Korean * Hand throwing a peace sign * Cartoon Fish * Red Heart on a star * Roses * Cherub Angel Justin was hiding his arm a long time, but showed all the new tattoos together. Justin Bieber's sleeve March 2014.jpg Right arm sleeve.jpg Sleeve.jpg|link= Rose tattoo right arm.jpg|Another rose|link= Rose tattoo right arm.png Angel.jpg|link= Cherub Angel.png|link= Sleeves.jpg|link= 49. Patience In early April 2014, while Justin Bieber was in Miami, Florida celebrating fellow pop star Austin Mahone’s 18th birthday, the singer visited Ink City Tattoos and got a brand-new “Patience” tattoo. Justin’s tattoo is located on the right side of his neck, just below his ear, and features the word “Patience” inked vertically down his neck in a black Gothic-style font. Patience.jpg|link= 50. Leaf Around July 2014 he had a new tattoo. The leaf is inked on the inside of his right arm, near his elbow. Leaf tattoo.png|link= Instagram July 22, 2014 new tattoo.png|link= 51. LL "LL" stands for "low lift", when your head is low, lift it up. He had the tattoo around May 15, 2015. LL.jpg|link= 52. G''' Justin Bieber took to Instagram on July 9, 2015, to show off a new tattoo of a capital letter “G” on his upper right arm, which he had inked in honor of a little girl named Georgia. Georgia, who is the daughter of Seattle Megachurch Pastor Chad Veach and his wife Julia, was born with a rare brain disorder called Lissencephaly, and the story of her brave fight has inspired a number of celebrities (Selena Gomez, Hailey Baldwin, Ashley Benson), like Justin, to get “G” tattoos in her honor.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BCt6yqHF_ZU/?taken-by=carllentz Instagram - I remember the day @chad_veach called me and told me about the challenges his gorgeous baby girl GEORGIA was going to face.] G tattoo.jpg 53. '''Purpose Justin flashed a tattoo of the word Purpose on Instagram, giving another clue to the title of his fourth studio album. Purpose tattoo.png|link= 54. Wings Justin has a pair of angel wings tattooed onto the back of his neck. Wings neck.jpg|link= 55. ' Small Cross' On May 7, 2016 Justin got a small cross tattoo near the corner of his left eye. Tattoo artist Jon Boy recently told Us Weekly the meaning behind Justin Bieber's recent face tattoo. “It is a representation of his faith in Jesus and his journey with finding Purpose in God.” Justin Bieber small cross tattoo.jpg|link= Justin Bieber new small cross tattoo.jpg|link= 56. Son Of God On November 20, 2016, while performing on stage for the Purpose Tour in Bologna, Italy, Justin revealed his "Son Of God" tattoo to the audience, it's above his Purpose tattoo, and its huge compared to all of his other tattoos. Son of god tattoo.jpg|link= 57 + 58. Eagle and Bear Bear and eagle tattoo.jpg|link= 59. Lion Justin revealed another animal tattooed on his chest next to his cross on March 29, 2017. Lion tattoo.jpg|link= Justin Bieber getting a lion tattooed.jpg 60. Better At 70 Bieber debuted his sixtieth tattoo on Instagram, where he posted a snap of the words "Better at 70" tattooed in italic font onto the front of his thigh, captioning it with the meaning behind his new art. “I look back at a lot of things in my life, mistakes, insecurities, and although I have felt I've wasted a lot of time it also makes me want to be better faster and longer!" he wrote. "For me personally I want to work everyday to be BETTER AT 70.” Bieber had the tattoo inked in Switzerland. Better at 70.jpg|link= 61. Depiction of an angel covering up his second tattoo Bieber revealed a tattoo depicting an angel on the twenty first of October 2017. The tattoo covers Bieber's second tattoo that he had inked at the same time as his father in Tel Aviv, Israel. Angel tattoo.jpg|link= 62. A depiction of a gothic cathedral with angels and a skeleton. On the twenty first of October 2017, Bieber revealed that his torso is entirely tattooed. The addition of a gothic cathedral is symbolic of his growing relationship with the Church and the skeleton reaching up to grasp his older Forgive tattoo is symbolic of the importance of forgiveness of others in the light of one's own mortality. The over-arching theme is to depict the battle between good and evil on the Last Judgement. So, the skeleton also represents the Resurrection of the Dead. Body tattoo.jpg|link= 63. A depiction of an angel holding a clock Bieber's sixty third tattoo symbolizes that time is precious is to him as it is to many. This large tattoo finished up his right arm sleeve, as an addition to his half sleeve on his right arm started in 2014. He revealed this tattoo on Instagram on the sixth of January 2018 - the same day that it was inked. Angelclock.jpg|link= 64. Make ‘em' pay On the twenty sixth of January 2018, Bieber revealed his sixty fourth tattoo. This tattoo was inked on the sixth of January 2018 and is located on his inner right bicep. Bieber was inspired to get this tattoo because of his close friendship with the Hillsong Church pastor Carl Lentz who has the same stencil of this tattoo located on his left forearm. The tattoo represents the spiritual bond that Bieber has with Lentz and the Christian instruction that Bieber has been tutored in through Lentz. The tattoo more or less completes Bieber's full right arm sleeve. Make em pay.jpg|link= 65. Grace Bieber came in asking for “Grace” written in huge block letters above his eyebrow, “like Post Malone,” whom they both fondly refer to as, “Posty.” In the end, Baldwin had the final word. “She was like, ‘No, you can’t get it that big,’” JonBoy recalls. “Get it classy,” she said. “Get it small.” 66. Sparrow 67. Forever 68. Leaves branch tattoo References Category:Miscellaneous